One Year
by WriteLazy
Summary: Two Christmas Eves, but they are too different. AoMomo.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

"Satsuki, here's your ice-cream"

"That's for me?"

"Who else is here?"

* * *

"Dai-chan! What about practice!"

"There's no need for it"

"But –"

"Shut up, old hag!"

* * *

Christmas Eve, a time where everyone's spirit shined purely as the white fluffy snow that illuminated the dark night.

A lone pink haired girl stood alone at the bus stop hugging her arms from the extreme coldness. Even though she already wore multiple layers of cloths that made her look baggy, the winter wind still won. Her lips carefully opened to exhale the warm air to her hands. '_Dai-chan you jerk, why do you have to be late!_' she could barely take more of the cold night.

"Satsuki!" it was exactly the voice of the person she was expecting in an apologetic tone. Momoi looked up from the ground to see the person standing before her. Her mouth formed a small grin, Aomine's short blue hair and eyes seemed to be floating in midair due to his dark skin that blends with the night.

The boy seemed to notice her unusual smile, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she playfully redirected their subject with a point from her finger to the bright Christmas tree in the city that could be seen from afar. "Let's go!"

Aomile's large hand quickly took Momoi's pale one with a firm grip before they walked. "You should be cold," he softly muttered avoiding her gaze.

"Thanks," Momoi answered with a warm smile.

The city lights were something that only comes once a year. Both of them had been here countless of times either with a group of friends or family, but this was their first time to come here together. Because of that, somehow the atmosphere around them changed. From the view of happy people around the place that they once saw, were changed into the view of only couples surrounding the place.

Both Aomine and Momoi kept stealing glances from each other every second or two then quickly look back at the shining lights at either the streets or shops.

"I wonder what they are doing now," Momoi finally came up with a conversation after a long period of silence between them.

"You've been nagging me to bring you out, then the first thing you say is about them?" Aomine annoyingly commented. Even though they were alone, Momoi still thought of the team. This year, his childhood friend asked him to go out on Christmas Eve to look at the lights with her since the beginning of the month. He refused, but she never back down and came back with the same question every day until he gave up. In reality, he was only teasing her.

"Ehhh, then what do I talk about?" the pink hair girl pouted. They were only a few steps away from the gigantic Christmas tree in the center of town. Her pink eyes glowed reflecting all the colors from the tree. Red. Yellow. Green. Purple. Black. Blue.

The tan boy reached for something in his bag then quickly placed it on Momoi's shoulder making her turn her head to look at him, "Me."

Shades of red were visible on the girl's pale cheeks. She quickly tried to hide her face in the pink scarf that Aomine just gave her; it was a matching pair with his blue scarf that's dangling around his neck. "Idiot"

Aomine's large hand carefully patted her head, but he couldn't help himself to smirk in another successful tease. "It's Christmas Eve, make your wish already," he said.

Momoi's eyes blinked and smiled widely. She didn't expect her Dai-chan to say such a thing. "Um, I wish for all of us to always be happy."

"Are you a saint?" Aomine remarked.

"No, I love the fun times we are having. We are in our second year and all of you are having fun playing basketball. Even Kise who just joined looks like he's having fun."

"Hmph, it is fun," he smirked, "but I'm wishing to be the best player in Japan!"

* * *

White snow signaled that another Christmas Eve arrived, but nothing was the same.

Aomine was sleeping lazily in his bed, not caring about the world around him. He became bored and unmotivated in life, even in basketball – the thing he loved.

Momoi was sitting inside her room looking out the window at the white snowflakes. Her hands were having a tight grip of her cell-phone. Its display shown: "Merry Christmas, Dai-chan" but she was hesitating whether or not to send the message.

One year had passed and only one of the two whishes was granted.

A drop of tear fell down onto the device the girl was holding.

_This is my last wish, Dai-chan, please come back!_

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone who reads this little AoMomo fic!

I honestly tried to make it fluffy but don't know how it ended up like this. I'm sorry TAT.

And looks like I lied before, this is really my last fanfic for this year, ahaha. Merry Christmas in advance and see you next year!

~WriteLazy


End file.
